


Our Castle

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and summaries, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro is a single father of a five year old daughter, and today they decided to buy a new bed for her. Never did Seijuro think that he would be getting more out of this little trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first multi-chapter fanfic so please be nice :c  
> Also please tell me any errors, typos etc. I read it through once, but some things may have passed my eye since it's really late.  
> I have already written about 11 chapters for this, but I have just been lazy in putting it here and since I needed to build the plot a little before I could upload this~  
> Okay, but without further ado, enjoy~!

The day had been going well. Akashi Seijuro and his daughter, Akashi Akiko, were at a department store, planning to get a new bed for the little girl. They could’ve just ordered it online, but Akiko had insisted on going there in person and so they did. Seijuro, of course, didn’t mind going shopping with his beloved daughter. In fact, he was more than happy to be with her.

 

They arrived at the bed section and Seijuro saw Akiko’s maroon-colored eyes sparkle in excitement. Since it was summer she was wearing a pink flower dress, black ballerinas along with white knee socks and a small dark pink bow on her dark brown hair. Seijuro, on the other hand, had a red dress shirt along with black slacks and dark brown shoes.

 

“Anything you like?”, Seijuro asked, looking down at his daughter with a smile.

 

“There’s so many!”, Akiko exclaimed, putting her hands on her cheeks. Seijuro chuckled, but his phone ringing interrupted the moment, earning a low groan out of him as he took it out of his pocket.

 

“Sorry, dear, I have to answer this. You can look through them, but don’t stray too far from me, okay?”, Seijuro said, before answering the call. The brunette girl nodded and skipped through the spaces between the beds.

 

Seijuro kept his eyes on the little girl while on phone, but turned away to look at his wristwatch quickly. In the moment he raised his eyes to search for Akiko, the girl was nowhere to be seen. He quickly ended the call and proceeded to search for the brunette.  _ Where could she disappear so quickly?,  _ Seijuro thought, worry settling in his gut as he couldn’t seem to find her.

 

After half an hour of searching, he was about to give up searching and go to the information desk to report a lost child, until he heard her voice. He followed it, and saw Akiko crying and a blue haired male, crouching down in front of her while patting her head.

 

“It’s alright. I will help you find your father. Where did you see him last time?”, the bluehead inquired from the child.

 

“In the bed place”, the girl said sobbing. The male stood up and was about to offer Akiko his hand when they heard a voice call her.

 

“Akiko! Don’t disappear like that!”, Seijuro called out as he walked towards them swiftly. Akiko turned her head to the voice and quickly threw herself over his father.

 

“Papa!”, Akiko cried as the redhead picked her up.

 

“I said not to go too far. Do you know how worried I was?”, Seijuro asked, frowning slightly and Akiko only cried while nodding. He then turned to the cerulean haired man with eyes of the same color.

 

“I’m sorry to have caused trouble for you”, Seijuro apologized politely, bowing his head slightly, and the other shrugged.

 

“It’s alright. I saw her circling around and then she started crying. How could I just leave her be? I’m just happy to know that she’s now fine”, the sky blue eyed one said with quite small, but nonetheless bright and pure smile, and Seijuro felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. The crimson haired man cleared his throat.

 

“Let me buy you a dinner to repay your kindness”, he suggested, even surprising himself, but the bluehead shaked his head hastily.

 

“Sorry, I already ate earlier and there’s no need for you to repay anything. I just did what was right”, the azure haired man convinced, giving the redhead another small smile.

 

“No, I insist. If dinner is a no go then how about I treat you to something at the coffee shop?”, Seijuro persuaded, earning a sigh from the other.

 

“It seems you won’t take ‘no’ as an answer”, the male said and Seijuro gave an affirmative nod as the other sighed. “I guess I could come with you. I was going to go there to buy a vanilla milkshake for myself anyway”, the blue eyed male complied.

 

“Good then. I’m Akashi Seijuro and this is my daughter, Akiko. It’s a pleasure to meet you”, Seijuro introduced, offering his free hand while his other held the little girl.

 

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Akashi-san”, the other, Tetsuya, said as he shook Seijuro’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too, Akiko-chan”, he said softly to the girl, who was looking curiously at the bluehead. She stayed silent for a short while, as if thinking about something, but her expression soon brightened up.

 

“Nice to meet you, Tet-chan!”, Akiko greeted, gaining a disapproving look from his father and slightly surprised face from Tetsuya.

 

“Akiko, I have told you to be more polite”, Seijuro chided, frowning a little.

 

“But Tet-chan is cute and kind. Suzu-chan told me I can call cute and kind people with nice names!”, Akiko retorted, and the older Akashi let out a sigh.

 

“It’s alright, Akashi-san. I don’t mind”, Tetsuya assured with a small smile.

 

“Fine then. I hope you aren’t in a hurry, Kuroko-san, since we have to get a bed for Akiko”, Seijuro inquired, but the girl interrupted them.

 

“We can get it after, papa”, Akiko said, looking at his father with pleading eyes.

 

“I can wait just fine. I have no hurry”, Tetsuya assured.

 

“No, Akiko’s right. We can get it afterwards. Have you done your shopping?”, Seijuro said.

 

“Yes, I was just ordering a table to my workplace and was about to leave.”

 

“Perfect. Then shall we go, Kuroko-san?”, Seijuro asked, letting the fidgeting child down and taking her hand instead. Tetsuya nodded and the trio headed for the coffee shop in the second floor of the department store.

 

On the way, they talked about mundane things, making small talk. When they arrived at the coffee shop, Seijuro took a coffee, Tetsuya a vanilla milkshake and Akiko a strawberry milkshake.

 

“So you work at a kindergarten? No wonder you seem knowledgeable about children”, the redhead mused. They had been chatting while sipping on their respective drinks, inquiring about the other. Kuroko nodded.

 

“Yes, I have been working as a kindergarten teacher for almost two years now”, Kuroko explained. “How about you, Akashi-san?”

 

“I’m a CEO at my company”, Seijuro answered, and noticed the awe in the bluehead’s expression.

 

“That’s really amazing”, Tetsuya complimented, smiling sincerely at the taller. Seijuro took a sip of his coffee, before shrugging.

 

“Not really. It’s just to be expected”, he said as he rested his chin on his hand.

 

“You sure are self-confident, Akashi-san”, Tetsuya commented and the redhead shrugged in response.

 

“You don’t have to be so polite. We are close in age, I presume?”, Seijuro stated as he cocked a brow.

 

“Well, I’m 24. And you, Akashi- _ kun _ ?”, Kuroko asked, emphasizing the honorific as in asking for approval. Seijuro nodded.

 

“I’ll be 25 in december, Kuroko”, Seijuro responded. The sky blue eyed man was mildly surprised by the use of his name without any honorifics by the redhead, but didn’t really mind it.

 

“Should I congratulate you in advance?”, Tetsuya laughed slightly.

 

“So you don’t want to see me again, Kuroko? That is quite mean”, Seijuro said, trying to look hurt but the smirk on his face betrayed it. Tetsuya chuckled softly.

 

“Akashi-kun wants to see me again?”, Tetsuya teased, but before the crimson haired male could respond, the third person butted in.

 

“Papa and Tet-chan are forgetting me! Pay attention to me too, Tet-chan”, Akiko pouted, which made Tetsuya let out another chuckle.

 

“Well then, How old are you, Akiko-chan?” Tetsuya smiled at the small girl.

 

“I’m five!”, Akiko exclaimed happily, while holding up five fingers to the kindergarten teacher. Seijuro chuckled as he watched the two interact. The trio kept chatting away for over half an hour, before they deemed it was time to stop. They exited the coffee shop with the brunette skipping happily as the adults followed after.

 

“Thank you for the milkshake and your company, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya thanked, smiling at the taller.

 

“You are the most welcome, Kuroko. But I have to thank you for your lovely company too. It was nice talking to you, and if you don’t mind, I would like to speak to you more later”, Seijuro said as he took a small notebook and pen out of his pocket, writing on one page before ripping it off. “Here’s my number.” He extended his hand, giving the small piece of paper to the bluehead, who gladly accepted it.

 

“Of course. I enjoyed speaking with you too, Akashi-kun. I’ll be sure to text you later, if that is alright?”, Tetsuya inquired, and Seijuro gave a nod of approval. Tetsuya bid them goodbye, before leaving Seijuro and Akiko to their own task.

 

The two Akashis soon found a good bed for the smaller, and after buying it, they headed home. Their butler and maids would’ve been able to assemble the bed by themselves, but of course Akiko wanted to help with it. Seijuro would’ve been more than willing to help too, since he would be spending time with the small girl, but his paperwork needed his attention.

 

When the scarlet haired father finished his work it was already 9 o’clock. He was going to check on Akiko, when he received a message. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message.

 

_ From: Unknown _

 

_ Good evening, Akashi-kun. I hope, I’m not interrupting anything. I wanted to thank again for today. Also, if you have free time next weekend, I thought maybe you’d like to go out again? Akiko-chan could come too. _

_ -Kuroko Tetsuya _

 

Seijuro smiled at the text, before saving the number and replying.

 

_ To: Kuroko Tetsuya _

 

_ Good evening, Kuroko. It sounds good. I have the whole weekend free, so just say a place and time and I’ll be there. I’m sure Akiko would be overjoyed as well. _

 

Pleased with his response, Seijuro exited his office to find Akiko. He found her in her room, playing with one of the maids on the bed with plushies.

 

“Papa! Look at the bed! We assembled it together!”, the younger girl rejoiced, when she noticed his father, jumping up to hug him. The maid stood up from the bed and bowed politely at Seijuro, before excusing herself.

 

“Good job”, Seijuro praised, affectionately ruffling his daughter’s hair. “Akiko, what would you think, if we went somewhere with Kuroko next weekend?”

 

“We are going somewhere with Tet-chan? Yay!”, Akiko celebrated, as the redhead’s phone rang, signaling a message. He opened it. It included the time and place of their meeting. They would be meeting at the park entrance at 1PM on saturday.

  
Seijuro played with his daughter for a while, before tucking her in and reading a bedtime story for her. The redhead stayed up for a couple more hours, before going to sleep also. He kept thinking of their meeting with the intriguing bluehead, before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm uploading this so late! I didn't think school would get so busy :c  
> I will try to upload chapters as soon as possible but I can't promise when the next one will come. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!  
> Please leave comments and kudos and tell me if you see any grammatical errors etc.

The day was going to well so far. Seijuro was dressed in a black blazer over grey shirt along with dark grey jeans. He had woken up in high-spirits, but when he went to wake his daughter that changed. Akiko had gotten fever and was coughing badly.

 

“I told you to wear more yesterday. Of course, you caught cold with that light clothing”, Seijuro scolded, sitting on the edge of her bed, while patting her head. “Now, I have to cancel our plans with Kuroko”, he sighed and digged out his phone from his pocket. He was about to dial the number, when Akiko’s hand stopped him.

 

“I can go! I’m fine. I wanna see Tet-chan, papa!”, she insisted, tugging on his father’s sleeve. Seijuro frowned.

 

“You can’t go outside in this condition. We can ask to meet with him some other time”, Seijuro suggested, before raising a brow. “But why do you want to see him so badly? We met him just yesterday.”

 

“Tet-chan’s smile is pretty and he was so kind, of course! Didn’t papa think so too?”, Akiko questioned. The redhead stilled for a moment to think about it. He did in fact feel some sort of weird attraction towards the blue haired male. After a while of thinking, he nodded.

 

“You are right. He is kind”, Seijuro agreed, his voice and expression softening briefly, before going back to the previous conversation. “But we can’t meet with him today. I will call him and after that I will get you some medicine.”

 

“No! If we can’t go there, then Tet-chan can come here!”, Akiko protested, which made the older sigh.

 

“That’s not a good idea. He might think we are pushy and feel uncomfortable”, he said, his tone slightly exhausted.

 

“No, he won’t! Tet-chan will definitely like it”, the brunette girl claimed confidently.

 

“And how exactly do you know that?”, Seijuro questioned, disbelief clear on his face.

 

“Woman’s intuition!” Was her only answer, and Seijuro burst out into a deep laughter.  _ Of course, it would be something like that,  _ Seijuro thought to himself.

 

“Okay then, we will see”, he complied and dialed Tetsuya’s number. It didn’t take long, until the other answered.

 

_ “Good morning, Akashi-kun”, _ Tetsuya greeted.

 

“Good morning, Kuroko. About today. We can’t come, because Akiko caught cold. Instead, we thought if you’d like to come over to our house?”, Seijuro explained.

 

_ “To your house? I’m not so sure about that...”,  _ the bluehead trailed off.

 

“I’m not going to force you, if you feel uncomfortable. We can meet some other time too. Akiko just insisted on seeing you today”, Seijuro said, sighing at the last part. Tetsuya chuckled in the other end of the phone.

 

_ “Is that so? Well, if it’s alright, I could come to visit”,  _ he said a bit hesitantly.

 

“Of course”, the scarlet haired male answered. He gave the other his address, but in the end Seijuro insisted on Tetsuya being picked up at his house by his chauffeur.

 

After three hours Tetsuya arrived at the Akashi household, which was more like a mansion than a house. Seijuro was waiting outside for him.

 

“Hello, Kuroko. How are you?”, he greeted, when the other exited the car. Tetsuya was wearing navy blue duffel coat with baby blue pullover under, and black jeans.

 

“Hello, Akashi-kun. I’m fine, and you?”, Tetsuya responded, giving the other a shy smile.

 

“I’m great. Let’s go inside, shall we?”, the redhead said, before leading them inside. When they stepped in, Akiko was waiting on them. She bounced on her feet, when they entered her eyesight.

 

“Tet-chan! Hi!”, Akiko exclaimed in greeting, while skipping towards them. Seijuro frowned, his expression asking “why aren’t you in bed?’”, but the little girl only ignored it.

 

“Hello, Akiko-chan. How are you? I heard you have fever, so is it alright for you to be up?”, Tetsuya asked softly, crouching to the girl’s eye-level.

 

“Akiko is great! Fever can’t keep me down!”, the girl said enthusiastically with a grin, before jumping to hug the bluehead.

 

“I’m amazed that you have already tamed her. I should be jealous”, Seijuro chuckled watching the two.

 

“Ah, sorry. It tends to happen all the time”, Tetsuya said with a slightly nervous smile.

 

“Ooh? So Kuroko- _ sensei _ is popular with children?”, the crimson haired man smirked, gaining a flinch from the other. Tetsuya pouted.

 

“You enjoy teasing people, Akashi-kun?”, he said, sulking slightly, and Seijuro only chuckled.

 

“Will Tet-chan and papa play with me?”, Akiko asked, looking between the two.

 

“I’m fine with it, if your father doesn’t mind”, Tetsuya smiled at the smaller, who kept hugging him. She returned the smile and turned to his father.

 

“Papa?”, she asked for permission, and Seijuro sighed, smiling slightly.

 

“Of course, but be sure not to overexert yourself since you still have fever”, he consented. They decided to go to the living room. Tetsuya and Akiko settled on the floor to play, while Seijuro opted to just watch from an armchair. He chuckled as he watched the sky blue eyed male play with plushies along with his daughter. They exchanged small conversation in between the playing.

 

As the time went on Seijuro started thinking. He let his daughter, his most precious person, close to someone he barely even knew? Usually, he would be careful with this type of thing. Was it because Tetsuya was a kindergarten teacher? He wouldn’t do anything bad to her then, of course. But could he be sure the other wasn’t lying? No, he couldn’t. Even so, he wasn’t suspecting Tetsuya to be an evil person. Why was that?

 

Seijuro was snapped out of his musing, when Akiko started coughing.

 

“Are you alright, Akiko-chan?”, the azure eyed one asked worriedly.

 

“Akiko, it’s time you went to rest”, Seijuro’s deep voice commanded as he went to pick Akiko up. Tetsuya stood up and followed them to Akiko’s room.

 

“I don’t want to! I wanna play with Tet-chan more!”, she protested as the redhead settled her down on the bed. Seijuro frowned, disapproving his daughter’s protests. The brunette turned to Tetsuya.

 

“Tet-chan still wants to play with me, right?”, she asked.

 

“Of course, but Akiko-chan needs rest. If your cold was to worsen it would only prevent you from playing, right? When you are better, I can play with you more”, Tetsuya explained, and Akiko seemed to accept it since she laid down on her bed.

 

“If you need something, call me or one of the servants, okay?”, Seijuro said, placing a kiss on the girl’s forehead, and Akiko nodded her understanding. The two males left the room and headed back to the living room.

 

“I’m sorry for this, Kuroko. I should’ve known that she would push herself too much”, the redhead sighed, giving the other an apologetic look. Tetsuya shook his head.

 

“No, it’s alright. I like children and being with them always makes me happy”, he said, giving the other a small smile as they arrived at the living room. Seijuro picked the plushies up from the floor and placed them on the armchair, he occupied a moment ago.

 

“It would be a shame if you left so soon, so won’t you stay for dinner? I would like to get to know you better”, the crimson haired male suggested. Tetsuya considered it for a moment. He didn’t want to bother the other man, but it would be rude to leave so quickly, and in fact, he secretly wanted to get to know Seijuro better too.

 

“If I’m not going to trouble you, I would love to stay longer”, he consented, smiling at the taller. Seijuro felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the other. He had an inkling about what he was feeling, but he wanted to be sure and he would definitely make sure of it.

 

He sat down on a couch which was next to the armchair, and patted the place beside him. Tetsuya understood the gesture and sat down next to the redhead. They sat in a pleasant silence for a while, thinking about something to converse about. Seijuro was the first to break the silence.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend, Kuroko?”, he asked, his face devoid of any emotion. Tetsuya on the other hand was stunned by the sudden question, but didn’t let it show on his face.

 

“Why?”, he asked instead of answering the question, his voice a soft whisper. Seijuro could see small tint of pink on the other’s cheeks.  _ So he’s the type that gets all shy when talking about these sort of things. How adorable,  _ Seijuro noted, chuckling inwardly.

 

“Just curious. You don’t seem to have an engagement ring so you aren’t married. Maybe you had a lover, is what I thought”, Seijuro explained and the other’s face flushed in red even as he tried to keep a poker face.

 

“I have never gone out with anyone”, Tetsuya murmured softly while fiddling with his fingers nervously. Seijuro was bewildered. Tetsuya didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have played around with many women, but to have never dated anyone was a surprise.

 

“What about Akashi-kun? I haven’t seen Akiko-chan’s mother around. Where is she?”, Tetsuya asked carefully. He wanted to know, but who knows what could have happened to her mother. And it really wasn’t his business if Seijuro didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“We divorced three years ago after she cheated on me. She’s living in Spain with her new husband at the moment”, Seijuro explained, his expression darkening as he remembered the woman.

 

Tetsuya fell silent as he watched Seijuro’s grim expression. It took him a while to find his voice again.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories. Sorry”, Tetsuya apologized, lowering his head slightly.  _ Now I went and made the atmosphere awkward. Good job, Tetsuya,  _ he inwardly scolded himself.

 

“No, it’s alright. It’s been three years already. Besides, the marriage between us never was based on love. It was just convenient for both of our families so they decided that I would marry her. I’m actually much happier without her here”, Seijuro explained, trying to reassure the azure haired man. Tetsuya nodded his understanding and decided to change the topic.

 

“Does Akashi-kun have hobbies?”, he asked curiously, looking up to the male beside him.

 

“I’m quite fond of shogi. I also like reading, riding and basketball very much”, Seijuro answered before turning to the smaller. “How about you, Kuroko?”

 

“I also play basketball when I have time and reading is always pleasing”, the bluehead said smiling shyly.

 

“That’s a surprise. You don’t seem very...athletic”, Seijuro commented, frowning slightly when it didn’t come out as polite as he wanted.

 

“How rude, Akashi-kun. I’m quite strong, just for you information”, Tetsuya said pouting and the redhead let out a quiet chuckle at the other’s cute expression.  _ So cute,  _ Seijuro thought.

 

“I’m not cute, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya retorted and it seemed like he said it aloud accidentally.

 

“Is that so? In my eyes, you are quite a cutie”, the redhead teased, smirking mischievously. The other blushed slightly and Seijuro seemed to take pleasure out of teasing him.

 

“You really are mean, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya said averting his eyes as his cheeks burned. Seijuro chuckled, but their moment was interrupted.

 

“Papa, don’t be mean to Tet-chan.” Both of the adults turned to look behind them to see Akiko in the doorway. She had changed into her pajama and had a blanket over her shoulders as she dragged it behind her. Seijuro smiled at his daughter affectionately before speaking.

 

“I’m just bonding with him, in some sense, Akiko”, the red eyed man explained with a little wink in Tetsuya’s direction. The bluehead just rolled his eyes in response, before turning to the small girl.

 

“Akiko-chan, are you alright to be walking around?”, he asked her to which she nodded determinedly, before walking over to the couch and sitting between them.

 

“You still have fever, Akiko”, Seijuro confirmed as he pressed his hand to the girl’s forehead.

 

“I’m fine, papa!”, Akiko claimed as she frowned up at his father, who sighed. Tetsuya giggled slightly at the two’s interaction to which Seijuro raised an eyebrow.

 

“What seems to be so funny, Kuroko?”, the redhead asked and Tetsuya shook his head.

 

“Sorry. It’s just that Akashi-kun seems like the sort of person to never submit to anyone, but even so Akiko-chan has all this control over you”, he explained while trying to hold back a chuckle. Frown slid to the taller’s face as he proceeded the other’s words.

 

“You are correct about me not submitting to anyone, but I have to correct you. Akiko doesn't have a control over me. I’m just listening to her requests like a good father”, Seijuro corrected to which the blue eyed male let out another soft chuckle.

 

The three of them conversed with each other for a quite a while, until Akiko got bored and turned on the tv. They watched it the remaining time before dinner. Then when it was dinnertime, they exchanged small talk in the table. All of them enjoyed themselves and Akiko got upset when Tetsuya had to leave.

 

“We can spend time together some other time, Akiko-chan. So don’t worry, okay?”, Tetsuya tried to reassure the small child, who nodded in response.

 

“That’s a promise”, Akiko declared and raised her pinky finger to seal the promise. The bluehead smiled and entwined his finger with her, promising to see them as soon as possible.

 

“I have arranged the driver to take you back, Kuroko. I would’ve gone with you, but I have to look after Akiko. It was a pleasure to have you here. Have a safe trip home. See you soon, Kuroko”, Seijuro said with a small smile on his lips.

 

“I had fun, but I hope Akiko-chan gets better soon. See you, Akashi-kun, Akiko-chan”, Tetsuya bid as he turned to walk to the car, but stopped in his track and turned to look back. “And I never really denied it earlier, since we were interrupted, but I’m not cute, Akashi-kun.”

 

Tetsuya then walked to the car and got in, leaving behind surprised Seijuro and mildly confused Akiko. Seijuro chuckled slightly.  _ He was bothered by that? He truly is one big mystery,  _ he mused.

 

“Let’s go back inside, Akiko”, he said and the two of them went back inside their house. The day had been quite calm but lively all the same and Seijuro felt like this was start of something new in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY UPDATING!!!! YAY!!!! Yeah so sorry it took so long. I had planned on starting to really upload chapters quickly but it's been a long time since I wrote these earlier chapter because I usually write at least few chapters before uploading the first and I have been writing other fics so I can't remember what has happened in the beginning so need to re-read everything and improve things that I don't like etc. But with school and all it's kind of hard....so this might be bad but I hope you enjoy!!! And check out my never fic With The Shadow!!! It's also AkaKuro fic!!!

It had been a month since the first encounter between the crimson haired CEO and the azure eyed kindergarten teacher. The had been meeting each other mostly on weekends and sometimes on the weekdays when Seijuro asked Tetsuya over for dinner. The bluehead even sometimes watched over Akiko when her father was too busy with work to get home. Seijuro even offered to pay him for it, but Tetsuya had said it was unnecessary since he was doing it voluntarily.

 

Today was another day like that. Someone at Seijuro’s company had messed up and he had to stay late to make up for it. Tetsuya got out of the train and headed for the Akashi household. After a few times of Seijuro’s driver picking him up at his house, he decided it was better to just use the train and firmly refused to ride in Seijuro’s transportation.

 

When the sky blue haired male arrived in front of the mansion-like house, the front gate was opened as well as the front door. He had been there enough for the servants to know him despite his lack of presence and the other way around. He had sometimes chatted with Seijuro’s butler, Takamoto Shiro, and some of the maids, but mostly with Okino Suzume who was the closest to Akiko, being the youngest of them.

 

“Tet-chan!”, Akiko greeted as she jumped to hug Tetsuya as soon as he entered.

 

“Hello, Akiko-chan. How are you?”, Tetsuya asked, smiling down at the smaller.

 

“Papa said he will be gone till tomorrow morning, but I’m happy Tet-chan is going to be with me”, Akiko explained, grinning at Tetsuya. In the past month Akiko had grown quite attached to the blue eyed man. She had even said something about marrying the male when she got older. Seijuro had been shocked while Tetsuya had only laughed slightly at it, saying things like “take care of me in the future”.

 

“I have a day off tomorrow so I can stay a little longer than usually”, Tetsuya said and he could see the excitement in the girl’s eyes.

 

“Then can you stay the night over?”, she asked enthusiastically. Tetsuya shook his head.

 

“I don’t think I can. We would have to ask your father about it and I don’t want to disturb his work.” Tetsuya offered Akiko an apologizing smile, but deep voice spoke behind them.

 

“That won’t be necessary, Kuroko-san. Akashi-sama knew of your day off and said to prepare the guest room in case you decide to stay the night.” The newcomer was Seijuro’s butler, Takamoto Shiro. Tetsuya took in the new information and giving into Akiko’s pleading look said that he would stay over.

 

The day went by in a blink of an eye. Tetsuya had kept Akiko company at dinner and played with her and watched a movie with her. However, one of the plays had been quite...peculiar, so to say. It had been a game where you hide three of Akiko’s plushies and if you can’t find them within four minutes, the other can draw or paint on your face.

 

At the end of it, Tetsuya’s face had been covered in markers and paint, while Akiko only had her nose colored in pink paint and whiskers drawn on her cheeks. It might have seemed like Tetsuya did it on purpose, but the truth is, he couldn’t find all of the toys within the time limit anywhere.

 

The sky blue eyed man slumped on the couch, sighing. “Let’s go wash our faces, Akiko-chan”, he suggested, but when he turned to look at the girl there was a flash. Akiko had decided to take a picture of Tetsuya’s colorful face as a memento, and also to show his father.

 

Tetsuya was surprised, but smiled and asked to see the picture. He really had his whole face covered. He then urged Akiko to the bathroom to wash her face. The paint came off easily while the marker took a little more effort, but came off nonetheless.

 

After cleaning themselves off, they headed to Akiko’s room and Tetsuya read a bedtime story for her. She fell asleep halfway through the story and Tetsuya was led to the guest room which had been reserved for him. On the bed were light blue pajamas left for him to use. The redhead had had one of his maids get Tetsuya his own in the house for occasions like this.

 

_ He really shouldn’t have wasted his money on me,  _ Tetsuya thought.

 

He put on the pajamas and slumped down on the bed, a tired sigh leaving him. He climbed sleepily under the covers and quickly fell asleep. He had been playing around with Akiko too much for his low stamina to handle and now the fatigue took its toll.

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya woke up to a loud crash followed by a slight scream sounding from the hallway. He drowsily sat up in the bed and looked around in a slight panic until he remembered staying over at Seijuro’s. The cerulean eyed male stood up slowly, approaching the door to look at the source of the noise. He was about to grasp the doorknob, when he heard a knock and the door opened, revealing Shiro.

 

“Oh, you are awake? Good morning, Kuroko-san”, the butler said. “I’m sorry for the commotion outside but could you stay in this room for a while?”

 

Tetsuya looked confused so Shiro continued speaking. “There is a small surprise from Akashi-sama for you but it isn’t ready yet. I ask for your cooperation.” The smaller male nodded as he took in the words. Seijuro had done few things to surprise him at times but this was new.

 

“Good. If you could also change into these?”, the butler asked while holding out clothes to the smaller, who accepted them, still confused as to where this was going. There was a baby blue dress shirt and black slacks.

 

Shiro excused himself, saying that he will wait outside the door in case he needs something. He had also noted Tetsuya’s wild bedhead, but one look from Tetsuya stopped him from commenting about it. He really had to do something to his hair.

 

The bluehead tamed his hair after putting the clothes on and sat on the bed to wait for something to happen. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long until the door opened again, revealing Seijuro this time. He was dressed in black suit with red necktie. Tetsuya had to admit he looked pretty attractive with a suit on.

 

“Good morning, Kuroko”, he greeted as he approached the bluehead.

 

“Good morning, Akashi-kun. It seems you have some bigger surprise this time?”, Tetsuya said frowning slightly. He didn’t mind small surprises from the redhead occasionally, but this was no little surprise Seijuro had planned.

 

“Don’t worry. You will enjoy it, Kuroko”, Seijuro assured but Tetsuya was a small glimpse of uncertainty in the redhead’s eyes. It was so fleeting and small that he even thought it to be his imagination but then the other’s smile shivered slightly.

 

“Shall we go?”, Seijuro asked, gesturing out of the door with his other hand. Tetsuya nodded and exited the room. Seijuro closed the door and placed his arm on the cerulean haired male’s shoulders, ushering him forward.

 

The hallway was dimly lit with candles only, the curtains closed. Tetsuya had been there many times but the place seemed so different in the dark. He then noticed the flower petals on the floor and only got more confused about what Seijuro had up his sleeve. They arrived at, what Tetsuya knew was the dining hall door, and the door was opened before them.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes widened. The room was lit with candles only and had flower petals on the floor too. Instead on the big dining table, the room usually had, there was a smaller round table with two chairs and flower vase on the table. He could also smell the faint scent of vanilla among the strong flower scent. Vanilla scented candles maybe?

 

Seijuro waited Tetsuya to adjust before ushering him to sit on the other chair while he occupied the other.

 

“Akashi-kun, what is this?”, the bluehead asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He was completely baffled by the taller’s confusing plan.

 

“Let’s say it’s a different kind of breakfast”, Seijuro answered, smiling gently at the bemused male. Soon they were brought omelets and wine by one of the maids, only fueling the cerulean haired man’s confusion.

 

They ate the breakfast in silence and Tetsuya could see the small glances Seijuro send him sometimes. Once both of them had finished and the dishes were taken away, Seijuro spoke.

 

“Did you like it?”, he asked, inquiring not only about the food but the setting as well.

 

“Well, the food was delicious and having a different kind of atmosphere was a nice change too, but I’d like to know the real purpose here. It can’t be just to have different kind of meal”, the azure eyed male deduced. Seijuro let out a small chuckle.

 

“Nothing can escape you it seems.” He paused to take a deep breath before continuing. “You have fascinated me since the very beginning. I found it weird how I let you so close to me and Akiko so soon, but I realized the reason for that soon enough. You and I have known only a little over month, but I feel like I have to say this now.”

 

“What do you mean, Akashi-kun?”, Tetsuya asked, his face showing clear bewilderness.

 

“I love you,  _ Tetsuya _ . I have for some time already. I won’t ask you to return my feelings and you can take your time answering, but I want you to know this”, Seijuro said. His voice was low and gentle as he steadily held Tetsuya’s gaze. The bluehead, on the other hand, flinched slightly at the use of his given name.

 

“I…I don’t know how to react. I-I’m sorry I....umm...This came as a big surprise and....”, Tetsuya struggled with his words and Seijuro gave him an understanding smile.

 

“It’s alright to be confused. Of course you would be. But as I said, you can take your time”, Seijuro said with a gentle smile on his lips and Tetsuya found himself staring at the redhead.

 

Seijuro chuckled. “If you keep staring like that, I might not know what I will do”, he teased and Tetsuya flushed red when he snapped out of it. He quickly averted his eyes, staring down at his hands. He took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. I don’t think I can return your feelings. To me, Akashi-kun is a precious friend”, Tetsuya said quietly, fidgeting with his hands nervously. He winced slightly when Seijuro sighed.

 

“I had an inkling it would turn out like this.” He paused, searching for the sky blue colored gaze. Once he caught it, he continued with his expression softening. “Thank you, Tetsuya, for being honest with me and taking me seriously. I know, I made you uncomfortable but I still wish to meet with you and talk to you.”  _ I knew it. Of course it would be like this. _

 

Tetsuya’s eyes widened for a moment, before he smiled gently at the other. “Of course, Akashi-kun”, he said and Seijuro returned his smile.

 

After that they chatted a bit alone together, until Akiko found them and joined their conversation. She had also asked about the candles and flower petals, but Seijuro had only said it was for a change of atmosphere once in a while.

 

Tetsuya stayed most of the day at the Akashi household, chattering away with the two Akashis. The first few hours were a bit awkward because of the sudden confession, but it eventually subsided and the conversations went more smoothly.

 

Tetsuya hadn’t noticed it at the moment of the confession, but now he could see how tense Seijuro had been. He had visibly relaxed after Tetsuya had carried on with the day normally. Seijuro was composed and relaxed all the time so the change, even if it was very small, surprised the azure eyed male.

  
The day went by in a blink of an eye and Tetsuya found himself laying on his bed in his home. He was tired but happy all the same. Seijuro and Akiko were just what he needed in his lonely life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FINALLY here with a new chapter!!!!
> 
> Okay first of all, I'm reeeeally sorry that this took so long....I had pretty much lost interest in this until a while ago when I decided to revisit my plans for this and....this is probably the only fanfic that has actual planning....so I really wanna continue to write this and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Also this chapter was actually mostly written like...a few months ago??? Probably more...But I just rewrote somethings that seemed off)

“Akashi-kun. I’m starting to think this was a bad idea”, Tetsuya said as he was sitting on a horse. Seijuro had suggested teaching the azure eyed male to ride a horse. Tetsuya had liked the idea of learning something new at the moment, but now he regretted it deeply. Seijuro let out a chuckle.

 

“Surely you aren’t giving up yet, Tetsuya? We have only just started”, Seijuro teased, smirking at the bluehead. “Or could it be our lovely Tetsuya is scared?”

 

Tetsuya frowned. He wasn’t exactly scared. He just wasn’t used to being so high considering his small stature, as much as he hated to admit it. Not that he would ever say that aloud, but the redhead’s face said he knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Don’t worry. Yukimaru knows how to behave and I’m keeping a good hold of her”, Seijuro reassured between small chuckles, but Tetsuya wasn’t so convinced.

 

“If you try anything funny, I will be sure to hit you with a raw fish”, he muttered, scowling slightly. Seijuro let out a small laugh.

 

“I’d like to see you try, Tetsuya”, he said and urged the horse to a trot. The bluehead gasped as he grabbed tight hold of Yukimaru, swaying in the motion. Seijuro laughed at the smaller’s helplessness, but kept a close eye on him in case he might fall.

 

When the redhead finally let up and stopped the horse, Tetsuya looked like a scared kitten with his hair sticking up in weird directions. Seijuro helped him dismount and let out a quiet chuckle at the other’s expression.

 

Once on the ground, the bluehead shot Seijuro an upset glare. He, however, didn’t seem to get intimidated by it. Of course, he wouldn’t. Tetsuya looked so utterly adorable with his pout and those big blue eyes.

 

“I will remember this, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya tried to threaten but it fell short when the redhead just chuckled slightly.

 

“I will be waiting”, he said, grinning at the azure haired male.

 

“I’m never again listening to your suggestions, just so you know, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya declared when they were tying the horse to a pole. Seijuro only shrugged in response.

 

Seijuro unsaddled and unbridled Yukimaru, before showing how to brush her to the bluehead. Tetsuya quickly caught on and the horse seemed pleased with him also.

 

Although, he was not so excited about being on the horse, he didn’t mind the animal itself. He seemed to like the mare quite much in fact.

 

Once she was brushed, Seijuro went to turn on the water for the water hose while Tetsuya stayed to pet her. He really had gotten attracted to the white, tall mare.

 

He was stroking Yukimaru’s snout when suddenly there was water splashing to his back. He flinched and let out a small yelp at the slightly cold water, before turning around and away from the water. He frowned when he saw Seijuro smirking mischievously with the water hose.

 

“I thought about giving you a little washing too, Tetsuya”, he teased, and tried to spray the sky blue haired male again but the other went hiding behind the horse.

 

“Wash yourself, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya retorted, trying to sound angry, but the slight amusement betrayed his tone.

 

Seijuro went around the horse, but before he could spray Tetsuya with the water, the other quickly snatched the hose from him. He was slightly surprised that Tetsuya had gotten it from him.

 

“Got it”, the azure eyed one celebrated as he proceeded to soak the other too. The redhead chuckled as he got closer to Tetsuya, despite the water shower, and wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulders. He grabbed the water hose back and sprayed it on the smaller’s blue locks as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

 

“Stop it, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya giggled as he tried to turn the hose to Seijuro. They played around with the water, until Yukimaru’s neigh snapped them out of it. They laughed as they separated, looking at each other. Both of them were soaked and they still had to wash the mare.

 

“Sorry, Tetsuya. I couldn’t resist the temptation. I will give you a change of clothes after we wash Yukimaru”, Seijuro said as he started to spray the horse. Tetsuya nodded with a small smile on his face. To be honest, the cerulean haired man didn’t mind it since he had fun.

 

After washing and drying the white mare, they took it to its pen, before going inside to change. Seijuro insisted on them taking a quick shower. Tetsuya agreed on it since he was getting cold either way. After both of them had showered and changed clothes, they settled on the couch. It would still be one more hour until Akiko would come home from her friend’s birthday party, so until then it would be just them.

 

Tetsuya sighed tiredly and this didn’t escape Seijuro’s notice. He eyed the other up and down, noting the signs of slight fatigue.

 

“Would you like to rest in the guest room, Tetsuya? You look tired. Or I could take you to your house, too? Akiko will understand”, Seijuro said as he leaned to take a better look at the other’s face. Tetsuya shook his head.

 

“It’s fine. I’m just little tired”, he answered as he leaned his head to the backrest. Seijuro gave him a worried look, but shrugged it off a moment later. They decided to watch a movie while waiting for the little girl, but the bluehead felt his eyelids drooping as he fell asleep. He slowly slid down until his head was on Seijuro’s shoulder.

 

“Tetsuya?”, the crimson haired man asked as he stared at the sleeping bluehead, completely ignoring the movie. Tetsuya looked so beautiful. Those long eyelashes, that smooth, white skin, his plump and rosy lips, those slightly flushed cheeks, that tiny and cute nose, his silky soft, baby blue hair, his smooth neck, his delicious-looking collarbone, those delicate fingers… He could go on forever on listing those things. He literally found every part of the smaller irresistibly beautiful.

 

Seijuro shook his head before gently setting Tetsuya to a laying position. He looked so peaceful that Seijuro didn’t even notice that he was caressing the smaller’s cheek until he heard Akiko’s voice saying “I’m home”. He quickly pulled away from Tetsuya when the small footsteps came closer to the door.

 

“Papa! Whe-”, Akiko started to inquire about the bluehead’s whereabouts when she opened the living room door, but stopped when his father put a finger on his lips. He pointed next to him and Akiko circled the couch to find the sky blue eyed male sleeping peacefully.

 

“He’s tired. Let’s let him sleep, okay?”, Seijuro whispered with a small smile and the little girl nodded. She climbed to his father’s lap to quietly tell him something that had happened at the party.

 

Seijuro licked his lips slightly and could still taste the sweet Tetsuya. He was relieved when Akiko came home and felt guilty for having done that to the other without permission, but deep inside he didn’t regret it. Oh, how he has fallen for the other.

 

It was an hour later that the bluehead woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and studied the room he was in until his eyes settled on scarlet locks. Scarlet locks with two short ponytails on it to be exact.

 

He let out a small giggle when he registered the sight in front of him. Seijuro and Akiko were sitting on the floor and Akiko had most likely done ponytails on the taller male’s hair. His laugh brought their attention to him and Seijuro lifted an eyebrow with a frown while Akiko was getting up to give the other a hug.

 

“I don’t think you can quite laugh at my hair when your own is one big mess”, he commented as he eyed Tetsuya’s bed head. Akiko jumped to hug him while Tetsuya’s other hand went to work on untangling his hair.

 

“I can do Tet-chan’s hair too!”, Akiko offered with a grin as she took one of the hair ties from her wrist. She stood up on the couch and started combing the baby blue locks with her hands. Once she was pleased with her work, she tied two ribbon hair ties to Tetsuya’s hair.

 

“Tet-chan is so cute!”, Akiko exclaimed with her eyes sparkling with excitement and Seijuro nodded in agreement.

 

“You are right. Tetsuya is adorable”, he said, winking at the bluehead who blushed slightly. “Did you sleep well, Tetsuya? If you were that tired you could’ve said so”, he added.

 

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. I didn’t notice I was that tired. I’m sorry for the inconvenience I caused”, Tetsuya apologized, bowing his head slightly to the redhead who shook his head.

 

“It’s alright. I would’ve let you sleep on a bed if you had just said.”

 

“Thank you, but it’s fine”, the azure eyed man said, giving the other a bright smile which soon faded as he noticed the time.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should probably go soon or I will miss the train”, he said standing up. “Is it alright if I take these clothes with me, since my clothes are probably still in the washing machine?”

 

“Of course. You can give them back next time we see and I will give you back your clothes then too”, Seijuro said as he stood up too. “However, I could have my chauffeur take you?”

 

“No, I don’t want to be more of a burden than I already am. Besides, I can get home faster with the train”, Tetsuya reasoned and waved his hand. “See you, Akashi-kun, Akiko-chan. Sorry I couldn’t stay longer.”

 

“See you, Tetsuya/Tet-chan”, the two Akashis said in unison and the other chuckled a little at that, before exiting the room.

 

When Tetsuya went to sleep that night, he couldn’t help remembering back to the day. He was smiling when he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, everyone! I'm on a fall/autumn holiday right now so I have time to write and update my stories! Yay for that! Enjoy the update :3

“Akashicchi! Look what we drew with Akikocchi!”, a blond male exclaimed happily as he stormed into Seijuro’s office. He had a drawing in hands where was a golden retriever and a brown kitten.

 

Seijuro lifted his eyes from his paperwork to look at the intruder. You could see slight signs of fatigue on his face. He had been working extra hard to have more free-time to see the lovely bluehead and he definitely didn’t need someone to disrupt him right now.

 

“Ryouta, may I ask who exactly gave you permission to enter my office?”, he asked the blond with a deathly smile on his lips. The golden haired male, Kise Ryouta, flinched slightly. Ryouta has been a friend of Seijuro’s since high school and works as a model. The redhead had allowed the blond to visit him today, but said he couldn’t keep him company since he had work. He had emphasized the fact that he was busy and not to be disturbed.

 

“Ah, sorry, Akashicchiiii~!”, Ryouta apologized. “But Akashicchi is always so busy! You need to relax more often!”

 

“That is exactly why I’m working extra hard now. I’m trying to get some more free-time so I will get to see Tetsuya”, Seijuro said, but regretted saying the last part as the other’s yellow eyes shone with curiosity.

 

“Akashicchi! Could that maybe be your lover!?”, he asked, bouncing on his feet and you could almost see him having a wagging tail. Seijuro sighed. He really didn’t have time for this.

 

“Unfortunately, no. He rejected me”, he explained and the blond’s smile turned into a confused frown.

 

“That can’t be, Akashicchi. Who would ever reject  _ you _ ?”, he said as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Well, he did, and now if you would be as kind as to leave my office I would appreciate it”, the redhead said as he turned back to his paperwork.

 

“But Akas-”, Ryouta started to complain, but the ringing of Seijuro’s phone interrupted him. Seijuro looked at his phone, a smile forming on his face when he saw who was calling.

 

“Good afternoon, Tetsuya”, he said as he answered the call, ignoring the other who gasped in the background as he heard the name.

 

_ “Good afternoon, Akashi-kun. How are you?”,  _ Tetsuya responded.

 

“I’m great. Did you need something?”, the redhead asked and cursed internally when the question sounded ruder than he meant.

 

_ “Ah, not really. I just thought, if you aren’t busy, if I could come over today? I have tomorrow off and it’s been a week since last time so…” _ , Tetsuya trailed off and the uncertainty in his voice almost broke Seijuro’s heart. How could he say ‘no’ when Tetsuya is the one asking to come over?

 

“Of course. You are always welcome here. Will you be staying the night too?”, he asked and Ryouta almost squealed in the background.  _ “Akashicchi is getting lucky” _ , the blond whispered with a wink to which the other just rolled his eyes.

 

_ “Well, if that’s fine I would love to stay”,  _ Tetsuya answered and you could almost hear the sincere smile in his voice.

 

“Then it’s decided. Should I have you picked up at your house?”

 

_ “No, it’s alright. The next train will be coming in two hours so I could take it.” _

 

“Okay then. I will be waiting for you. Oh right, Akiko won’t be here. She’ll be going camping with her class today”, Seijuro informed and heard a silent hum from the bluehead.

 

_ “Oh, I see.”  _ There was a small pause.  _ “I will see you then.” _

 

“See you, Tetsuya”, the redhead said, before ending the call and putting his phone away. He turned to the mischievously grinning blond.

 

“So Akashicchi has a date. When is it? I wanna see him!”, Ryouta insisted playfully.

 

“You can see him quickly before you leave, but if you could leave my office now”, Seijuro requested, even though it was more of an order, as he glared at the other male.

 

“Okay okay, Akashicchi! Don’t look at me like that!”, Ryouta said before excusing himself.

 

Seijuro went back to his paperwork and got quite a lot done, the thought of Tetsuya giving him new energy. He had done most of his work by the time Tetsuya arrived.

 

“Hello, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya greeted with a smile. He had a duffel bag along with two other bags, one plastic, one paper.

 

“Hello, Tetsuya. Let me help with your bags”, Seijuro offered, but the other shook his head.

 

“I’m fine, but here’s your clothes. Thank you for borrowing them”, the azure haired male said as he handed the paper bag to Seijuro. They heard a loud gasp behind them and turned to look. Ryouta was peeking out of the door’s crack.

 

“Ryouta, come out”, Seijuro ordered and the blond came out as ordered with a sheepish smile.

 

“Come on, Akashicchi. I thought, you said you weren’t dating, but you’re already sharing clothes”, he teased before shifting his eyes to the bluehead, who was now blushing. He was taken aback by how cute the smaller looked and gaped while turning back to Seijuro.

 

“He’s really cute! So small and adorable!”, Ryouta complimented as he took the cerulean haired one into a big hug, squeezing his head against his chest.

 

“Will you please let me go?”, Tetsuya asked, but the other continued to hug him tightly. However, the blond flinched when he felt a really dark aura creeping behind him.

 

“Ryouta. Isn’t it time for you to leave already?”, Seijuro asked with a smile that was anything but kind. It literally screamed ‘I will kill you if you don’t let go of him, right now.’

 

“Y-you’re right. S-see you later”, Ryouta said as he quickly separated himself from the small male and hastily hurried away.

 

“I apologize for that. He’s a old friend of mine”, Seijuro explained and his eyes landed on the mysterious plastic bag. “What do you have there, Tetsuya?”

 

“Oh, right. Good that you reminded, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya said as he put his duffel bag on the ground and rustled the plastic bag. Seijuro’s expression turned baffled as he saw the other take a fish out of the bag.

 

“I promised I would slap you with a raw fish when I was riding, remember?”, the bluehead declared as his expression darkened even if he smiled. Seijuro chuckled slightly at the serious tone of the ridiculous topic. “Don’t try to ran away, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya said as he tried to hit Seijuro with the fish. The redhead evaded it and started to laugh as the other frowned.

 

Soon, their exchange turned into a game of tag as Tetsuya tried to slam the slimy animal into the other’s face. Seijuro really seemed to enjoy their small game while the blue eyed male was getting irritated.

 

“Akashi-kun, just take it like a man”, he said as he ran after the chuckling redhead.

 

“Try to catch me and then, we shall see to it”, Seijuro said with an amused grin. Tetsuya was about to retort when he stumbled on his feet. He was bracing for a fall when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Be more careful, Tetsuya”, Seijuro scolded as he helped the other on his feet, but didn’t let go of his waist.

 

“Thank you, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya said, but soon pushed the fish on the redhead’s face, rubbing the scales on his skin. Seijuro growled.

 

“Is that any way to thank someone, Tetsuya?”, he asked with a scowl as he pulled the fish from the other’s hands.

 

“Revenge”, the other deadpanned. Seijuro sighed in defeat before letting out a low chuckle.

 

“Shall we go inside now, Tetsuya?”, he asked. Tetsuya considered it for a moment, and nodded with a small smile.

 

They were heading inside, after the bluehead had taken his bag from the ground, when Tetsuya suddenly tripped on his shoelaces which had opened somewhere in their game of tag. Seijuro instinctively tried to prevent the other from falling, but he was a little too late and was pulled down to the grass along with the bluehead. Seijuro landed on top of the smaller, and after recovering, pulled up a little to look at the other.

 

“I said to be more careful, Tetsuya. Are you alr-” Seijuro froze once he took in the other’s form. His light blue hair was splayed on the lush, dark green grass, making it shine in the contrast along with his bright, radiating eyes. His cheeks were slightly red and lips parted. Even his clothes rumpled, revealing even more of his pale skin. Oh, he was in deep trouble.

 

“Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya’s voice snapped him out of his reverie and he quickly got up from on top of the other.

 

“Are you alright?”, Seijuro said as he extended his hand to the azure eyed one. Tetsuya nodded before taking the offered hand which tugged him up to his feet. He swiped the grass stuck to him off his clothes and picked up his bag again before looking up at the redhead.

 

“If we now could get inside without more interference”, Tetsuya laughed slightly, before the two of them headed into the Akashi mansion. What they didn’t notice was the two pair of eyes which had been looking at their exchange.

 

“See? Akashicchi is completely infatuated with him, but the other seems to think of him more as a friend”, Ryouta whined. He had stayed to spy on them from behind the gate wall, but he had gotten company.

 

“So what? It’s his problem”, the other retorted. He had dark blue hair with eyes of the same color and tan skin. His name was Aomine Daiki, another one of Seijuro’s friends from high school who now works as a police officer.

 

“You don’t get it, Aominecchi! Akashicchi, that proud Akashicchi, is in L.O.V.E! And it’s so obvious. Akashicchi isn’t like that! This is a big thing. We have to help him!”, the blond demanded and the other let out an annoyed, long sigh.

 

“And what the hell could we even do?”, Daiki growled as he glared at the model. Ryouta pondered it for a while until his expression lit up.

 

“Let’s have Momoicchi research him and tell about the things she finds to Akashicchi! If he charms him, he will have no other choice but to fall in love!”, the blond said proudly as if he had found the cure for cancer. Daiki gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“Like that would ever work. That would just most likely creep the guy out”, the navy haired male said, to which the blond frowned.

 

“Then, do you have any better ideas?”, Ryouta shot back. Daiki shrugged.

 

“Just jump him? He doesn’t look that strong so Akashi could easily just take him”, he said without even batting an eye at the topic.

 

“So vulgar, Aominecchi!”, the blond gasped with an unapproving look. “And that wouldn’t result to love!”

 

“How do you know?”, the tanned male asked, but before the blond could answer they were interrupted by a slight cough. Both of them turned around to see red hair and a glaring eyes behind them, causing all the color to drain from their faces.

 

“May I ask, why is my relationship with Tetsuya so interesting to you?”, Seijuro asked, glaring at the two with his arms crossed over his chest. Both of them swallowed audibly.

 

“B-but Akashicchi! It’s the first time seeing you so enchanted in someone”, the blond spoke first. Seijuro rolled his eyes at that.

 

“It’s true, this is the first time I have been so keen on someone, but doesn’t change the fact that I was already once turned down by him”, Seijuro said with a sense of superiority.

 

“What? You were already rejected once?”, Daiki laughed but was silenced by the redhead’s intimidating glare.

 

“Yes, Daiki. But I have not given up. I’m still trying to court him”, the smallest of the three explained.

 

“As I said earlier, just jump him? He didn’t seem to mind you on top of him earlier either”, Daiki said as if it was obvious way to do things. Seijuro sighed.

 

“Daiki, I’m proud of you for being so open about your brain damage”, he said, giving the other an apathetic look.

 

“The fuck, Akashi!?”, Daiki growled, but before it could escalate any further the redhead continued.

 

“But if you would excuse me now. The lovely Tetsuya is waiting for me inside and I do not wish to make him wait for too long”, he said and turned to walk away, but stopped for a moment. “And you better leave quickly”, he added before continuing inside his house, but not before changing his expression from the frown on his face to a softer expression.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Tetsuya”, Seijuro said with a warm smile as he entered the living room where the bluehead was sitting in. “Shall we take your bag to the room you’ll be staying in?”, he asked. Tetsuya nodded and got up from the couch as he followed Seijuro into the guest room next to the redhead’s bedroom.

 

Tetsuya probably wouldn’t have minded sleeping on the same bed since they were good friends, but Seijuro on the other hand doubted his ability to keep control over himself if the other was sleeping so close to him. Even though the redhead had told his feelings to Tetsuya, the other still was so unguarded around him. He was sure it was because the sky blue eyed male trusted him and he didn’t want to betray that trust because of his selfish desires and wants.

 

They left Tetsuya’s bag to the room and proceeded back to the living room since the room had the most things to do and it was usually the calmest place if you didn’t count Seijuro’s office and bedroom.

 

“I forgot to ask, but you have the whole weekend off, right?”, Seijuro broke the silence that had taken over them since a while ago once they entered the living room.

 

“Yes. Why?”, Tetsuya answered, turning to look at the taller man as they settled on the couch.

 

“Won’t you stay more than one night then? If you don’t have enough clothes with you, I can borrow mine”, Seijuro explained.

 

The other thought about it for a while before looking up at the redhead with a gentle smile.

 

“I would love to”, he answered, beaming at the redhead. Seijuro felt warm inside at the beauty of that smile. Even just the thought of having the bluehead close to him for the weekend made his heart race with excitement.  _ What am I? A maiden in love?,  _ he inwardly scolded himself.

 

They talked about a book that Seijuro had lended to Tetsuya. Surprisingly, they agreed on most of things, even though their approach to it was quite different from one another. Tetsuya was more keen on the main character’s personality while Seijuro discussed their motives more.

 

While they were in a heated debate over some minor detail, the butler came to inform them of the dinner. Both of them glanced at the clock before turning to look at each other slightly surprised. They hadn’t even noticed that it was already dinner time. They let out small chuckles as they stood up and headed for the dining hall.

 

Their dinner got prolonged as they mostly chattered than actually ate before the head chef came scolding them. She was very old woman who had worked for Seijuro’s father before him and that’s why she got the respect from both, the servants and Seijuro. Once she had finished her lecturing, she send the redhead a soft look before leaving. She was happy to see Seijuro enjoying himself so openly with someone.

 

“You really are loved, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya stated with a soft tone. Seijuro looked surprised at the sudden remark. He hummed nonchalantly.

 

“That may be”, he mused. “But the one whose love I’m craving doesn’t seem to see me that way”, he sighed, sending the other a small wink. Tetsuya blushed at the gesture and turned his eyes downward.

 

“I’m sorry”, he apologized quietly. The crimson haired male quickly shook his head.

 

“No. That’s not what I meant. Of course, I can’t force you to return my feelings. That would only hurt the both of us”, he said with a warm smile gracing his lips. Tetsuya nodded in agreement. They continued their dinner in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable and understanding.

 

After dinner they decided to go back into the livingroom area. They were mostly silent until Seijuro broke it when they settled back on the couch.

 

“Have you ever kissed someone?”, he blurted out curiously and Tetsuya’s head quickly snapped to him to confirm that he wasn’t hearing things. When the red eyes watched him expectantly he sighed.

 

“Let’s say, I have had my lips on someone other’s lips, but it has never really been something I have wanted”, Tetsuya replied, looking a bit dejected.

 

Seijuro felt really guilty about asking about it. It was supposed to be a simple innocent question, but it just seemed to make the other feel uncomfortable. The bluehead’s expression showed that he had been through something bad with his previous relationships.

 

Seijuro froze as he thought about it. Previous relationships? But Tetsuya had said he had never dated anyone. Was that a lie? No, Tetsuya wouldn’t lie to him...Then he not only had been kissed against his will but it had also been someone other than his lover? So someone had forced him to it? Seijuro was enraged as he thought what other things he had been forced into. Tetsuya wasn’t that strong so he could easily be overwhelmed by force….Just like what Daiki also said.

 

“Akashi-kun?”, Tetsuya asked worriedly when the other suddenly fell silent. Seijuro’s expression cleared immediately at the concern in the smaller’s voice.

 

“It’s nothing”, he assured with a small smile.  _ I definitely won’t let that happen to him ever again, _ he swore to himself. The silence that followed was heavy and long. Fortunately, it was broken by the redhead for the umpteenth time as Tetsuya couldn’t think of a topic to talk about.

 

“You really are cute”, Seijuro said in a matter-of-fact voice which made the other’s face flush slightly pink.

 

“What’s with that? That doesn’t make me happy at all”, he tried to say blankly but the blush on his cheeks betrayed it.

 

“Oh, Tetsuya. You, the gorgeous and attractive Tetsuya. Beautiful and lovely”, Seijuro basically purred, making the bluehead blush uncontrollably all the way to his ears. “So charming and stunning. It’s almost intoxicating how dazzling you-”

 

Tetsuya quickly covered the redhead’s mouth with his palms. More and he would have probably died from embarrassment. He could feel Seijuro’s smirk under his hands before the other grabbed his wrist. Tetsuya winced as he started to kiss the palms of his hands gently.

 

“Akashi-kun, please let go”, the azure eyed male requested as he tried to wriggle his hands free. The other only tightened his grip on his wrists with no sign of letting go.

 

“You have so beautiful hands too, Tetsuya. Just let me worship them for a while”, Seijuro said, his breath warm as he pressed tiny kisses on his palms and fingers.

 

Tetsuya flinched as Seijuro suddenly bit his ring finger and started licking it seductively. He did it to his other fingers too. The smaller tried to get his hands free, but Seijuro’s strong grip didn’t budge.

 

“Please let go, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya repeated more sternly.

 

Seijuro lifted his eyes to meet his and was dumbstruck by the sight. The other’s face was dusted in a rosy red color, making it complete contrast to his glimmering sky blue eyes. Oh, how much he wanted to push the other against the couch.

 

“Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya called, snapping the other out of his dreamland.

 

“Sorry, Tetsuya. You are just so cute it should be illegal”, Seijuro said as he let go of the other’s hands. Tetsuya frowned up at him with a face that said not to call him cute. The other chuckled at that adorable expression.

 

They decided to settle down to watch movies for the rest of the evening, conversing in-between them. They were halfway through the second when Seijuro heard the small bluehead yawn softly.

 

“Maybe we should go to bed? It’s already quite late”, Seijuro suggested. When the other nodded, he turned the TV off and they proceeded to their rooms. Seijuro guided Tetsuya to his room and after bidding him goodnight went to his own bedroom.

 

He sighed as he slumped on his bed. He had been sighing a lot lately and it had mostly been because of a certain bluehead.

 

“The things you do to me, Tetsuya”, he said before shaking his head as he got up from the bed and decided to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay at first I wasn't planning on putting the fish thing in, but then I just thought that....I kinda wanna slap someone with a fish...but I can't....so I'm going to write Kuroko doing it. But hey! he warned Akashi! So it's all good...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter for this finally! I was planning on updating this sooner but I didn't have motivation and time and I was kind of stuck with this chapter multiple times....but it's finally done!  
> My updates to all my fics will be slow (that's nothing new though...) since spring matriculation examinations are coming...and I have about 30 books to study within a few months....
> 
> But enough about me! Enjoy this chapter!

_“Tetsuya, are you awake?”_ , Seijuro asked from the other side of the door after knocking.

 

Tetsuya groaned softly as he forced his eyes open. He looked at the clock on the nightstand beside his bed. It showed 8:30. He deemed it too early to be up and was going back to sleep until the knock sounded again.

 

 _“Tetsuya, I know you are awake. If you don't answer me I will have to come wake you up personally”_ , the redhead said as he warningly played with the doorknob.

 

“It’s far too early, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya whined as he buried his face into the pillow.

 

 _“Nonsense. Just get up, Tetsuya”,_ Seijuro urged from outside the door. Tetsuya groaned in response but made no move to get up and the other seemed to sense this.

 

 _“Tetsuya, would you like me in there? I wouldn’t mind waking you up properly”,_ he said slyly.

 

Tetsuya sighed. He was still sleepy and tired but he didn’t want the red haired devil to come “waking him up”.

 

“One more hour?”, Tetsuya asked softly. He knew Seijuro would always get what he wants but he could always try.

 

_“Tetsuya.”_

 

“Is that a no?”

 

 _“Just get up now, Tetsuya”,_ the other sighed.

 

“....No”, Tetsuya refused silently and he could hear the other sigh before the door opened. He flinched as he felt Seijuro’s intimidating gaze on his back and was too scared to turn to face him.

 

“Tetsuya”, Seijuro scolded as he tapped his foot on the ground. “Don’t make me wake you further.”

 

“No one wakes this early on days off work”, Tetsuya defended as he pulled the blanket to completely cover him.

 

“I warned you, Tetsuya”, Seijuro said as he walked next to the bed and sat on the bundle which seemed to be Tetsuya’s bum.

 

“Get off my butt, Akashi-kun”, the smaller groaned.

 

“Will you get up then?”

 

“.....Maybe….”

 

“It’s yes or no”, Seijuro said as he laid down on the other’s back with his hands behind his head.

 

“Akashi-kun, you are heavy”, Tetsuya complained tiredly.

 

“I will get up if you will too”, Seijuro offered to which the other grunted in response. When Tetsuya didn’t seem to be giving in, Seijuro laid more of his weight on the smaller who let out some disgruntled noises.

 

“Okay, okay. I will get up now. Will you please move, Akashi-kun?”, the bluehead asked and Seijuro let his lips curve up in a smirk as he got up. Tetsuya soon followed, sitting up on the bed. Seijuro one let out a muffled chuckled when he saw the mess that was Tetsuya’s hair.

 

“Akashi-kun has been really rude this morning”, the sleepy male said as he stretched his arms over his head and let out a small yawn.

 

“If you would just listen to me”, Seijuro sighed. “But that’s one of the many traits I love about you so I will let it slide.” He winked at the bluehead who immediately flushed averting his gaze from the other’s. The redhead smirked. “Tetsuya’s showing me so cute reactions again. Not that I mind at all.”

 

“Akashi-kun, I would like to change so if you could go out for a moment?”, he asked giving Seijuro a small glance and he frowned when the other shook his head.

 

“How can I be sure you won’t just go back to sleep if I leave, Tetsuya?”, Seijuro teased. “Don’t worry. I won’t stare....too much.”

 

“Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya said, the frown deepening and the other let out a small amused exhale.

 

“Okay, okay, I will go. I’ll be just outside the door if you need me. When you are ready, come out”, Seijuro instructed and turned towards the door before exiting.

 

The cerulean haired male let out a soft sigh as he went to his bag. He rummaged through it, taking some clothes but one packet drew his attention. It was a box of sweets he had bought to be shared with the redhead. He put his clothes on and grabbed the box before opening the door. He was wearing a baby blue hoodie along with light grey pants.

 

“Akashi-kun, I bought these yesterday and thought about sharing them with you”, the blue eyed male explained as he showed the packet to Seijuro. The redhead smirked slightly before humming in response. That definitely couldn’t mean anything good.

 

They had a small breakfast before settling down on the couch. Seijuro eyed the treat box in his hands. It had small chocolates of different flavours. He smirked as he opened the box and took out a vanilla filled chocolate.

 

“Say ‘aah’”, he said as he brought it in front of Tetsuya’s mouth, intending to feed him. Tetsuya frowned.

 

“Akashi-kun. I won’t be fed by you”, he said with a small pout, but the other still wasn’t going to stop as he brought it to Tetsuya’s lips.

 

“Won’t you just let me have the pleasure of feeding you, Tetsuya?”, the redhead asked as one of his fingers, holding the chocolate, grazed Tetsuya’s bottom lip. His gaze was almost pleading, but intense as he looked deep into those sky blue eyes, and Tetsuya felt himself drowning in the other’s gaze.

 

He slowly opened his mouth, his lips quivering slightly, and he could see a satisfied smirk form on the other’s face as he took in the treat. The bluehead’s face tinted in a shade of red as he chewed on the candy, the sweetness almost overwhelming.

 

Seijuro muffled his chuckle, but the other still noticed it and glared at him. But how could he help it? He had such a work of art in front of him being so overly cute.

 

He reached for the box, he had settled on the coffee table, and took another one of the chocolates. It was mint flavoured this time. He showed it to the bluehead whose scowl grew. He was about to protest but the redhead brushed it on his lips and he separated them without another word, taking the sweet.

 

Before he could even finish the last one Seijuro was already offering a new one to him. Caramel one this time.

 

Tetsuya had already given up on protesting and just willingly ate the new one, his blush darkening after each treat.

 

This continued on for a while until the box was half empty. The cerulean eyed male started looking kind of unwell, but he had a wide grin on face which slightly surprised Seijuro. He had seen the bluehead smile multiple times but it was always the subtle kind of smile, not such an open one. What surprised him even more was when the smaller wrapped his arms around Seijuro’s neck and leaned into him.

 

“Tetsuya?” The crimson eyed male was thunderstruck and cocked a brow at the smaller who only nuzzled into his shoulder. Seijuro didn’t definitely mind the affection, but it was too unusual for the bluehead, it got him worrying.

 

“Tetsuya? Are you alright? If you are feeling sick you can go back to rest”, he permitted but the other shook his head.

 

“No, I like it here, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya basically purred into the redhead’s ear, sending arousing shivers down the other’s spine. Seijuro gulped hard to keep his desires in check.

 

“Tetsuya, what’s wrong? You’re not usually like this”, he murmured as he lifted Tetsuya’s face to look at him. His eyes were slightly clouded, but before he could inquire any more, the bluehead pressed their lips together.

 

“I love you, Akashi-kun”, he breathed out as he pulled away. Seijuro was astonished but then he noticed the slight flavour from Tetsuya’s lips. Something was off. He reached for the chocolate box from the table and sighed after reading the back. He knew something was off but to get drunk off of chocolate liqueur was not on his thought list. He didn’t even know that was possible. How low alcohol tolerance do you have to have?

 

“Hey, Akashi-kun, I love you”, Tetsuya repeated tipsily, successful in snapping the other out of his musings. He tightened his grip on Seijuro’s neck as he slid intimately close to him. _“Seijuro-kun”_ , he whispered seductively as he licked behind the redhead’s ear.

 

Seijuro did everything he could to keep himself in check, but Tetsuya’s seduction was starting to make his walls crumble down. However, he had to control himself since he knew if he didn’t he would end up doing something that the both of them would most likely regret.

 

“Tetsuya, I will take you to your room to rest until the alcohol wears off”, Seijuro said as he gently pushed the other away and stood up, offering Tetsuya his hand. However, the bluehead shook his head.

 

“Akashi-kun doesn’t believe me”, he mumbled sadly and Seijuro’s features softened at the sentence but he had nothing to give as an answer. What could he say? That he believes Tetsuya loves him? The problem is that Seijuro know he doesn’t. At least not in a romantical sense. If Tetsuya did, why would he have been rejected? There was no reasonable explanation. But if Tetsuya actually loved him, Seijuro wanted him to say it when he wasn’t under the effect of alcohol.

 

“Let’s get you some rest, Tetsuya”, Seijuro said and grabbed hold of the other’s wrist and gently tugged him up.

 

“So Akashi-kun doesn’t love me anymore”, Tetsuya mumbled with a small pout and the redhead immediately snapped around, grasping the smaller’s shoulders.

 

“Tetsuya, even if it’s you...No...Because it’s you, I don’t want you to belittle my love for you. The feelings I have for you are far deeper than you think”, Seijuro conveyed, his face turning serious.

 

“Aren’t you the one belittling my feelings for you, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya frowned as he casted his eyes down. “I am serious about my love for you too. I have had a crush on you since we talked at the coffee shop.”

 

Seijuro sighed. “You are tipsy so I can’t quite believe anything you say. Besides, why would you reject me if you liked me back?”, he questioned with a raised brow.

 

“Because…”, the azure haired male started hesitantly. “I...I shouldn’t be loved. You should not love me, Akashi-kun. I will only be a burden, a hindrance. You would eventually leave me if we started dating. I’m scared to get too close. I may already be too close. I’m just a dirty and disgusting...whore...a worthless being-”, he ranted but Seijuro stopped him after hearing enough.

 

“Don’t you dare insult yourself anymore, Tetsuya. You definitely aren’t a burden or a hindrance and there is no way you are anything near ‘a disgusting whore’. You aren’t worthless. You are the most precious being in my life alongside Akiko. If you call yourself worthless that will be an insult to Akiko too, so don’t you dare beat yourself up like this”, the redhead scolded. He hadn’t noticed he had tightened his grip on Tetsuya’s shoulders until the other let out a small whimper of pain. He immediately loosened his grip.

 

“Sorry, Tetsuya”, he apologized as he gently massaged his shoulders to make up for the rough action. “But just stop insulting yourself, okay?”

 

“Everything I said is true. Akashi-kun just doesn’t see it. I’m a terrible person”, Tetsuya claimed which made Seijuro frown.

 

“You. Are. Not. And that is a final. Now, you will go to rest”, Seijuro finished to which the blue eyed male frowned. “You wanted to sleep more in the morning, didn’t you? Now you will get to sleep a little more”, the taller chuckled slightly, trying to easen up the uptight atmosphere.

 

Tetsuya nodded, a frown still present on his lips as they headed towards the guest room which Tetsuya had occupied at night. Once the kindergarten teacher was resting peacefully, Seijuro settled on a chair near the wall in the room. It didn’t take long until the only thing heard in the room was Tetsuya’s soft breathing.

 

Now, Seijuro had time to immerse himself in his thoughts. Tetsuya said he was serious but he was pretty much drunk so could it be trusted? But what if he becomes more talkative and expressive about his real feelings when drunk? Seijuro, indeed, did not know of a drunk Tetsuya since he said he doesn’t drink. He wouldn’t be able to know what was real and what drunken babbling. He would have to ask him once he was clear-headed again.

 

He took a moment to think of how the other became tipsy and let out a quiet chuckle. He just found it so amusing. If that’s all it takes to make him drunk then no wonder he doesn’t drink.

 

His eyes wandered on the baby blue tuft of hair peeking from under the covers. He could hear the calming breathing of the bluehead which made him slightly sleepy as well. Maybe he could take a small nap too since Tetsuya will probably sleep for quite a while.

 

Seijuro yawned as he placed his elbow on the armrest and leaned into his palm. A while after he closed his eyes sleep took him away.

 

* * *

 

When Seijuro woke up the time was half past twelve. He stretched his sore muscles. Taking a nap on the chair wasn’t a good idea after all. The redhead shifted his eyes on the bed but found it was empty. He quickly stood up, eyeing the room for the cerulean haired male but he was nowhere to be seen.

 

The redhead was about to go search the hallways when he heard a low grunt from the other side of the bed. He raised a brow as he circled around it and sighed at the sight. The small male had rolled off the bed and onto the floor, it seemed.

 

“Tetsuya? Are you alright?”, Seijuro asked as he approached the person on the floor. He crouched down next to him and reached carefully for his face, moving some blue strands off his face behind his ear.

 

The redhead eyed the other up and down. His hair was disheveled, as expected, and his clothes were crumpled.

 

The other let out a small groan as he stirred in his sleep and soon his eyes opened, revealing that lovely shade of blue. He blinked few times before looking up at the redhead drowsily.

 

“Akashi-kun?”, Tetsuya murmured, eyeing his surroundings as he sat up. “Why am I on the floor? What happened?”

 

“You don’t remember?”, Seijuro asked.

 

“No, I don’t. Did something happen?”, the bluehead replied, cocking a brow at the taller male who sighed.

 

“You got drunk off of the chocolates and things happened so I had you rest. As to why you are on the floor though is what I do not know for sure but you most likely rolled off the bed in your sleep”, Seijuro explained.

 

Tetsuya looked at him in disbelief for quite a while before it seemed like remembered what has happened as his cheeks turned red.

 

“I...Um...That was….What I did...Uhh...I didn’t…I mean...”, he stuttered nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with the crimson eyes.

 

Seijuro laughed at the other’s adorable behavior but his expression soon turned serious.

 

“Tetsuya”, he called for the other’s attention. “There’s something you said about your feelings for me. Is it true that you love me?” He decided not to beat around the bush and went straight to the thing on his mind.

 

Tetsuya went pale at those words and nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He was thinking of a way to start explaining it but could he really? Did it even matter anymore? He had already said too much to take it back. Fortunately, Seijuro was considerate of him and waited for the other to begin at his own time.

 

“I...No, I mean….”, he stammered. “...Yes. Everything I said is true…” He looked down on his trembling hands. Lying more would be bad and he probably wouldn’t be able to hold another one without breaking down anyway.

 

“Then why did you reject my confession?”, Seijuro asked. He tried to keep his voice soft and gentle but some of his usual intensity seeped into it, making the smaller flinch slightly. It was obvious Tetsuya had his reasons and they definitely weren’t anything lighthearted.

 

“I said it already, didn’t I? I’m completely incompetent for dating. It will only end up hurting both of us”, Tetsuya explained and Seijuro could see tears forming in his eyes.

 

“I’m fine with it. I don’t mind getting hurt for you, Tetsuya. But there’s one thing you got wrong. I definitely will not do anything to hurt you or to cause you pain”, Seijuro assured and the confident tone almost made Tetsuya surrender, but he couldn’t. He isn’t allowed to. He simply can not. He shook his head.

 

“I can’t, Akashi-kun”, he said softly, his eyes cast down.

 

“Why not? I swear to protect you. You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t leave you, Tetsuya”, Seijuro said as he caught the bluehead’s hands.

 

Tetsuya was about to protest but Seijuro pressed his lips on his, stopping him. The kiss started chaste but the redhead deepened it. He licked the other’s lips, asking for entrance which was given to him. His tongue found its way into Tetsuya’s hot mouth and entwined with his tongue.

 

Tetsuya moaned as the other’s tongue played with his, rolling around in his mouth and he instinctively closed his eyes. His cheeks were dusted in pink and his breathing was heavy but Seijuro didn’t seem to mind that the slightest bit as he continued to explore the bluehead’s mouth.

 

Tetsuya felt his strength draining away. He was about to give into the pleasure but the redhead snaked his arms around his waist and he quickly pushed Seijuro away.

 

Seijuro’s face showed clear shock and confusion, making Tetsuya feel bad as he hid his face in his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. I really can’t”, he apologized with remorse in his tone as he hugged his knees to his chest and Seijuro’s expression softened. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of the sky blue hair.

 

“It’s alright” was all that Seijuro said but it was enough to make Tetsuya relax. He was glad the redhead didn’t inquire more of his reasons but he felt the need to tell him either way. He opened his mouth but his voice shook as he talked.

 

“It’s not Akashi-kun’s fault that I can’t date you. It’s not because of you. It’s just…” His voice trailed off as he tried to think of a clear explanation and appreciated Seijuro staying silent. “I have had some...unfortunate encounters with some people. You could say I have a slight trauma because of them.”

 

Tetsuya’s voice was soft and quiet but Seijuro could hear it as clear as day and he froze. How could someone do something like that to Tetsuya!? He was so cute and pure, so innocent! But maybe that’s exactly why? Who could even resist him? He’s too adorable for his own good!

 

“Akashi-kun? You are making weird faces”, Tetsuya noted with a tilted head, making Seijuro focus on him again. A smirk rose on his lips.

 

“Was I now?”, Seijuro teased trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Yes, you were, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya said blankly, but Seijuro could see the small hint of a smile in his eyes.

 

“Oh? How about I make you do weird faces, Tetsuya?”, the crimson haired male said with a wink to which Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

 

“So are we going to do something or just sit on the floor in here, Akashi-kun?”, Tetsuya asked as he stood up but was suddenly pulled back down onto Seijuro’s lap.

 

“Not so soon, _my love_. Let me ask something first”, Seijuro said. Tetsuya’s face was the same color as Seijuro’s hair at the moment, firstly because he sat on the other’s lap and secondly because of the endearment Seijuro used to refer him as.

 

The redhead took hold of Tetsuya’s hands and gazed into those pools of beautiful, clear blue.

 

“Tetsuya…”, he started and traced soothing circles into the other’s hands with his thumbs. “Will you go out with me?”

 

The blush on Tetsuya’s cheeks darkened. He expected something of the sorts but to actually hear it made it embarrassing for him. He was thinking about rejecting it again but it seemed Seijuro wasn’t finished yet.

 

“I could promise you wealth and a luxurious life, but that wouldn’t make you stay. I could give you everything you would ever ask for, but that wouldn’t make you happy, right? So I’ll give you my heart with all my love and I swear on my life to love you even through the worst of days if you will just allow me to. So please, Tetsuya, give me a chance.” Seijuro’s voice was soft and gentle and his gaze was so full of love and affection for the blue haired male.

 

Tetsuya sighed and looked down on their entwined hands. A small smile graced his lips and he let out a small laugh.

 

“That sounds more like a marriage proposal, Akashi-kun”, he said as his expression turned soft and longing. “Yes, I want to go out with you, Akashi-kun”, he answered and noticed Seijuro tightening his hold on his hand.

 

Tetsuya raised his head to take a peek at Seijuro’s face behind his bangs but his gaze was trapped by all the love that was reflected on those scarlet irises. The redhead leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I love you, Tetsuya. I love you so so much”, he murmured, his breath warm on Tetsuya’s face.

 

“Yeah. I love you too, Akashi-kun”, Tetsuya reciprocated with a tender smile. He found it so easy to say even after all of the hassle and pain he has gone through thanks to the same words.

 

Seijuro chuckled which got a raised brow from Tetsuya.

 

“It’s nothing. I’m just so happy for you to say that, my love”, he explained, the last part gaining a frown from the bluehead.

 

“What’s with the new way of calling me, Akashi-kun?”

 

“You don’t like it, _my love_?”, Seijuro asked and the other shook his head.

 

“That’s not it. I’m just not used to it”, the bluehead answered. Seijuro let out a small chuckle.

 

“Then I will get you used to it, darling”, he promised as he kissed Tetsuya’s forehead, and then down to his cheek and finally to his lips. This time the kiss was casual and gentle but full of love and Tetsuya closed his eyes as he let Seijuro take control of the kiss.

 

The kiss was slow but came to an end all too soon as Seijuro separated himself from Tetsuya. He cupped the azure haired male’s face and looked into his sky blue eyes.

 

“You really are beautiful, Tetsuya”, Seijuro noted, stroking the other’s red cheeks gently.

 

Tetsuya gazed at the blazing ruby eyes while his arms found their way around Seijuro’s neck as he leaned up to give him a small peck on the lips.

 

Seijuro seemed surprised but welcomed the smaller’s chaste action with pleasure as he dropped his hands from Tetsuya’s face to around his waist, pulling the other closer until there was almost no space between them. The redhead could clearly smell the sweet scent Tetsuya emitted and felt himself drowning in it as he nuzzled the side of the bluehead’s face.

 

“You smell lovely, my Tetsuya”, he said as he took in sniffs of the cerulean haired male on his lap. Tetsuya blushed.

 

“Do I smell weird?”, the bluehead asked, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“No, it’s intoxicating. I love it, my love”, Seijuro answered and pressed a small kiss to Tetsuya’s cheek before pulling away slightly. “I would want to stay like this some more but my knees are starting to feel it.”

 

Tetsuya visibly panicked. “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. I’m heavy, aren’t I?” He quickly got up and offered Seijuro his hand which he took willingly as he also got up.

 

“No, you’re not. It’s just because of the hard floor. In fact, you are almost too light”, Seijuro assured, but the other didn’t seem so convinced. He opened his mouth to retort but someone knocked on the door.

 

“Akashi-sama, Kuroko-san, are you awake yet? Lunch is ready to be served.” Shiro’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. How did he know they were there? Maybe he checked or it was just intuition but either way it’s the same thing.

 

“We will be there in a moment”, Seijuro answered and after a short ‘understood’ footsteps could be heard before they faded into silence.

 

“The clock is already that much?”, Tetsuya asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at Seijuro.

 

“Yes. We seemed to sleep for a few extra hours”, the scarlet eyed male answered before offering his hand to Tetsuya. “Shall we go, my love?”

 

The smaller nodded as he took the offered hand, entwining their fingers together as they exited the room.

 

As they had lunch, they were surrounded by a loving and affectionate atmosphere as they fed each other occasionally and exchanged small talk along with slight giggling. Even the servants noticed the strange aura around the two but didn’t comment on it. Instead, they silently wished them the best of luck.

 

After the meal they settled on the couch to look at the TV, but they were soon distracted from the program playing as Seijuro entwined their fingers and started scattering small kisses on the bluehead’s face.

 

“Akash-”, Tetsuya started but Seijuro’s finger on his lips shushed him.

 

“No, Tetsuya, call me Seijuro”, the redhead insisted as he traced the other’s mellow, rosy lips with his finger.

 

Tetsuya swallowed as his cheeks flushed in a dark shade of pink.

 

“Se-Seijuro”, he stammered out and judging by the satisfied smirk on Seijuro’s face he was pleased with it.

 

Seijuro was leaning down to kiss the smaller, who automatically closed his eyes, when the living room's door was suddenly slammed open. Through the door came a woman with pink hair and eyes and trailing behind her was Daiki.

 

“Akashi-kun!”, the girl exclaimed and Tetsuya immediately pulled away from _his boyfriend_. The thought of that made Tetsuya a little giddy with happiness. Seijuro was irritated by the interruption and turned to glare at the two newcomers.

 

“Satsuki, Daiki, what could possibly be so important for you to come to my house uninvited?”, he asked, clearly annoyed at the two but the pink haired female, Momoi Satsuki, ignored the glare completely.

 

“I heard you were rejected by someone from Dai-chan and Ki-chan! Of course I had to come help you!”, Satsuki explained.

 

Seijuro sighed and turned to glare at the navy haired male, who shrank back a little at the glare, before turning his eyes back to the woman.

 

“I appreciate the thought, Satsuki. But it’s a little late now since my confession was accepted”, he said and lifted the hand he held Tetsuya’s hand in.

 

The pink haired female blinked in confusion a few times before surprise took over her face as she finally noticed the other person in their presence.

 

“Eh!? Where did he come from!?”, she asked, pointing at the bluehead and even Daiki seemed surprised by the small male’s sudden appearance.

 

“I have been sitting here since the beginning”, Tetsuya replied with a slight frown on his face. He was used to people not noticing him but he didn’t like to be pointed at.

 

“Satsuki, it’s rude to point at others. You haven’t even given a proper introduction yet”, the redhead scolded.

 

“Ah! Sorry, Akashi-kun”, Satsuki apologized before turning to the azure eyed male. “I’m Momoi Satsuki and this is my childhood friend, Aomine Daiki. We have been friends with Akashi-kun since high school”, she said, offering a bright smile to Tetsuya.

 

“Nice to meet you, Momoi-san, Aomine-san. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya...Seijuro’s boyfriend”, Tetsuya said with a small, sheepish smile. Satsuki gasped at the last part and Daiki looked between them in disbelief. Seijuro on the other hand seemed proud of the introduction as he gave his lover an approving smile.

 

“I said I was accepted so everything is well. Now, if you would kindly leave as you are interrupting our moment”, Seijuro requested but it was meant more as a command.

 

“But I want to get to know the one who has managed to catch Akashi-kun’s heart!”, Satsuki whined and then turned to her other friend. “Dai-chan, you want too, right?”

 

“Don’t drag me into this, Satsuki!”, Daiki yelled.

 

Seijuro cleared his throat before they could start bickering. “Satsuki, Daiki”, he said darkly and it was enough for the two to quiet down. “As I said earlier, I would like to have my alone time with Tetsuya so if you would leave, I would appreciate that”, he said more firmly this time with the unspoken promise of price to pay if they didn’t leave.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Akashi-kun! We’ll be leaving then! See you around, Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun!”, the pink eyed woman said nervously as she hurriedly turned towards the door, waving her hand.

 

“Yeah, see you”, Daiki bid as he quickly followed his childhood friend out of the room.

 

Once out of earshot, the navy blue haired male spoke to the female as they walked out of the Akashi household.

 

“What was up with the ‘Tetsu-kun’, Satsuki?”

 

“What wrong with that? It’s the easiest way to get closer to him and it sounds cute”, the pinkhead explained to which Daiki only sighed.

 

“I can’t wait to get to know him better!”, she continued. “After all, he’s managed to capture the great Akashi Seijuro’s heart!”

 

“Whatever. He didn’t seem that interested though”, Daiki scoffed, making Satsuki whine and frown as they made their way to their respective apartments.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry about that, Tetsuya”, Seijuro apologized with a sigh as they were left alone.

 

“No, it’s alright. Besides, I get to see different sides of Seijuro this way”, Tetsuya said with a small smile.

 

“Oh~? Is that so? You could get to see different sides of me in a different way too. The sides no one else sees, I mean”, the redhead said with small wink and Tetsuya rolled his eyes even though his face turned slightly red.

 

“Also, it was quite a bold introduction you gave them. You certainly exceeded my expectations”, Seijuro continued and he saw the bluehead fret slightly.

 

“Was that maybe not a good thing?”, Tetsuya asked softly, looking up at Seijuro with those big, blue eyes which stole his breath away.

 

“Of course not. It was perfect, my love. I’m so happy to have heard you say it”, the scarlet haired man said hastily as he grabbed Tetsuya’s shoulders, giving them a small squeeze.

 

Tetsuya’s lips curved up into an affectionate smile before he snuggled into Seijuro’s side, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I love you, Seijuro”, he said softly as he leaned his head on the redhead’s shoulder.

 

“I love you too, my love”, Seijuro reciprocated as he snaked his arm on Tetsuya’s waist and pressed a kiss on top of his head.

 

They stayed there quietly in comfortable silence, content with just each other’s presence for a long moment until Tetsuya decided to break it.

 

“Do you like animals, Seijuro? I know you own a horse but what about a dog or a cat?”, he asked out of the blue which made Seijuro look at him with a raised brow for a short while.

 

“Well, I like dogs that are obedient. Cats are too much hassle though, I guess”, he mused.

 

“That really suits you, Seijuro”, Tetsuya chuckled and Seijuro cocked a brow to prompt more explanation on this.

 

“Well, Seijuro is someone who expects to have everyone under his control so a disobedient dog must be a nightmare”, Tetsuya explained with small giggling. “But Seijuro is like a cat.”

 

“If I may ask, how am I anything like a cat, my love?”, Seijuro inquired, frowning slightly because of the fact that he was just compared to an animal.

 

“Slightly arrogant but sophisticated nonetheless. Also cute but fiery at the same time and most of all gentle and slightly dorky beneath it all”, the bluehead said and gained a weird look from Seijuro.

 

“I have to correct that I am not cute nor ‘dorky’ in the least, Tetsuya.”

 

“Yes, you are, Seijuro.”

 

“No, Tetsuya, I am not”, Seijuro assured but when the other shook his head and was about to deny it, he pushed Tetsuya against the couch.

 

The redhead pressed their lips together and seeked entrance to Tetsuya’s mouth, which he soon gained. He slid his tongue in, entwining it with the other’s. He inspected every part of his mouth before pulling away from the now bright red faced male.

 

“You still think I’m cute and dorky, my love?”, Seijuro challenged with a smirk.

 

The bluehead frowned. “Sorry, I was wrong. Seijuro isn’t cute, just a huge pervert”, he said pouting to which the other chuckled, before laying a chaste peck on his lips and sitting up again.

 

“Don’t underestimate me, darling. It will come back to bite you”, Seijuro said with a wink.

 

“Okay, okay. I learned my lesson, Seijuro-sensei”, Tetsuya retorted blankly.

 

“Ooh? I quite like the sound of that”, the crimson haired male said with a mischievous smirk. “But I like the sound of Tetsuya-sensei more. The children are so lucky.”

 

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. “Just for your information, most call me ‘Kuroko-sensei’ and few call me ‘Kuro-chan’, but no one is calling me by my given name.”

 

“So it’s only me? I feel special.”

 

“Well, you are special to me. You are the one I l-love after all”, Tetsuya murmured softly, his cheeks gaining a reddish color.

 

Seijuro was dumbstruck. There were times when the cerulean haired man could be so straightforward and he just loved that side of his boyfriend so much too.

 

The rest of the day went surprisingly uneventfully. They talked, ate, watched tv, played some cards and Seijuro taught Tetsuya to play shogi. Of course, Seijuro won every time but both of them had fun nonetheless.

 

It was already late in the evening and the couple were in Seijuro’s bedroom reading their respective books. Tetsuya was laying on the bed with his head on the redhead’s lap. He peered at Seijuro’s face from behind his book. He seemed too focused on his own book to notice the bluehead staring up at him.

 

Tetsuya felt an urge to yawn, but he didn’t want to break the gentle, domestic atmosphere they had. So he checked that Seijuro wasn’t looking yawned softly behind his book, but of course Seijuro noticed it.

 

“Maybe it’s time we went to sleep already”, he commented as he closed his book and glanced at the clock.

 

Tetsuya frowned. He was a bit sleepy but he still had a lot of energy left and he wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend since he would have to leave tomorrow.

 

The bluehead reached for one of Seijuro’s pillows and then pushed it to the redhead’s face.

 

“I am not tired yet, Seijuro”, he pouted.

 

Seijuro removed the pillow from his face and snatched it away from the smaller, before placing it on Tetsuya’s face.

 

“It’s already late, my love”, he said and pushed the other against the sheets.

 

Tetsuya pouted silently for a moment as he looked at those crimson eyes, before taking the pillow and slamming it to Seijuro’s face as he sat up. Seijuro let out a surprised gasp at the action but soon it turned to small laughter.

 

“You little”, he said between the small chuckles as he wrapped his arms around Tetsuya’s slim waist and lifted him to bite his neck playfully as a revenge.

 

“Stop it, Seijuro”, Tetsuya giggled as he tried to wriggle out of the other’s strong hold. When he deemed his struggling useless he reached for the redhead’s ear and gently bit it but it only got Seijuro more excited as he started nipping down from Tetsuya’s neck to his collarbone.

 

“Seijuro”, Tetsuya whined playfully and after one last nip to his skin Seijuro separated himself from the bluehead.

 

“Sorry sorry. But, my dear, you started it”, he said which made Tetsuya pout. “It’s late. Let’s go to sleep, my love. Will you sleep here with me, darling?”

 

Tetsuya’s eyes widened in surprise for a short moment as he took in the last part.

 

“Can I?”, he asked with a tilt of his head.

 

“Of course, my love. You are more than welcome to join me.”

 

Tetsuya smiled as he nodded. Seijuro advised him to get his bag to his room and Tetsuya complied. He changed into his pajamas and climbed beside his boyfriend on the bed.

 

They exchanged small kisses and ‘I love you’s before falling asleep, content and happy with each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you can't actually get drunk from the alcohol in chocolate, but I just really liked the thought of Kuroko really incapable of handling alcohol :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are always wanted ^w^ Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr (siamesepolyporegoat.tumblr.com)


End file.
